Internal combustion engines require a source of clean air and accordingly, it is typical in automotive applications to provide a housing which contains a replaceable air filtration cartridge. Such assemblies are placed in the engine compartment where they can be conveniently ducted to the engine air inlet point. The space in the engine compartment under the hood is typically at a premium. Accordingly, it is desirable that the housing serve other functions where possible.